


A New Love and New Friends

by Iris_Reid92



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Reid92/pseuds/Iris_Reid92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus moves to the bookshop that is close to both the Quileute Reservation and the town of Forks. What will happen when a she wolf walks into the store?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow readers!! I have been slumped with work these past few months due to this my writing came to an abrupt stop. For those that don't like Twilight...PLEASE BARE WITH THE STORY! For those that are taking the time to read it thank you :)

Song–Rattlin' Bones by Kasey Chambers and Shane Nicholson

Remus never thought that it would be a good idea to move away from home. He never saw the appeal in it. And yet, here he was getting out of a plane at Sea-Tac in Seattle.

To Remus leaving London was like tearing some big part of his life away from him. But on the bright side he wouldn't need to be looked after by the Weasly Matriarch or reminding people that they don't have to walk around eggshells around him. It was understandable the first year after the war but every time someone would mention Dora they would give him this apologetic look that always said 'I'm sorry for your loss.' Teddy was more mature than most in the house hold gave him credit for. And was beginning to notice the constantly sad looks that mostly everyone in the house held every time either of them would come into the kitchen or library. Remus was tired of that look and wanted to make sure that Teddy grew up in a happy and tranquil environment. He knew that it would never stop until something drastic would occur. Technically the only ones that helped him through the stage of grieving and taking care of Teddy were one Hermione Granger and surprisingly enough one Severus Snape. It was too much to hope that his best friend and pack brother, Sirius Black, would be there for him the same way as Hermione and Severus.

'I guess that when one is ready to move on and actually wants to move on the support is not given unless there is proof and even then the results might not be what I will expect,' Remus thought his hand brushing Teddy's hair.

He sighed picked up his carry on and made sure that Teddy was holding on to his overly stuffed teddy bear and ignored the ogling and overly giggly flight attendant that was trying to get him alone. He seemed to be on autopilot because of how exhausted he was. After getting the rest of his luggage he rented a car and began the drive to the small town of Forks, Washington. When Hermione told him to take a vacation away from everyone he thought that her having the name of the 'brightest witch of her age' could've never been better suited. It was perfect a getaway from everyone a break from all the sad looks directed at him whenever someone mentioned Tonks or someone that he knew from the war. When he really gave it some thought he said why not move. Why not go to a new place and get some fresh air and meet new people that don't look at him like a freak for being a werewolf. When Hermione and Severus first heard this news they thought it was a great idea. They liked the idea of a clean slate in a new place, and no judgment. The three friends spent the majority of the time helping Remus re-locate, find an apartment, and a rural enough place for his…fury little problem.

When Hermione found Forks they thought it was a miracle. The others would not be able to find him and neither Hermione nor Severus would tell anyone where Remus and Teddy's whereabouts would be. If anyone and they did mean anyone found out Hermione would do more than just obliviate them.

"Where exactly is Forks Hermione?" Remus asked as he continued to pack his belongings from his room in Grimmauld Place.

"Its in Washington State in America. It rains everyday most likely and its cold most of the time. Sounds like home doesn't it Remus?" she asked with a chuckle.

Remus nodded and turned his attention back to the box he was packing careful not to wake up a sleeping Teddy.

"Where did you find the apartment?" he asked sitting on the bed next to her.

"Near the reservation close to the town. I visited and to be honest Remus I would move in with you if I could. The town is small and everybody knows everybody and you will most likely be the talk for a while, besides that the town is lovely. The people are nice and welcoming, though a bit nosy at very inopportune times. But, don't worry as long as you don't eavesdrop on them they will maintain the same courtesy. And, its close to the beach," Hermione said with a warm smile.

Remus nodded again grateful to have his friends with him albeit not all of them.

As he continued to drive he noticed that the greenery was growing heavier as he drove on. Remus had to admit that Hermione had outdone herself in finding an acceptable place for him. The one thing she didn't mention was that the apartment wasn't just and apartment it was a café and bookshop all in one. The old owner was looking to sell the place and the books within it and maybe leave a list of future resources. That particular tidbit of information was Hermione's birthday present for Remus. He has been so busy getting ready to leave that he forgot his own birthday. Remus passed houses and was happy to see that there was a considerable amount of space between each one. He was sure that with the forestry behind each house that Teddy would be spending some of his time out side, nothing a few spells wouldn't fix. As he continued he found a very unexpected person walking the same way he was going. Remus stopped and walked to the person surprised to see a smiling Hermione looking at him.

"How the hell did you get here before me?" He asked giving her a hug.

"Well, let see there is this thing called apparating that allows me to go anywhere I please," she said getting into the driver seat.

"Put this on," she nearly commanded as she gave him a blindfold.

Remus looked skeptical and asked, "why?"

"Just do it man," she said holding the blindfold out for him to take.

Still skeptical Remus did as asked and waited for Hermione to reveal whatever she had in store for him, he just hoped that she was doing this to cheat on Severus.

That would kill Severus and Remus knew it.

"And no its not a plan to cheat on Severus. Its your birthday gift you ass!" Hermione yelled at him.

Remus flinched and knew he deserved that tongue lashing of a lifetime for thinking that Hermione was capable of such an act, especially since she is the one that had an early crush on Severus and was the one that started the relationship in the first place.

"Sorry," was his thoughtful answer.

Hermione took a quick peek at him and knew that he didn't mean anything by it, "Its alright I know you didn't mean anything by it. Just don't do it again, please."

Remus who was still blindfolded gave her a brotherly grin and grabbed her hand.

Hermione gave it a squeeze and stopped the car in front of the store/apartment that was now Remus' home.

"Ok wait here and I'll get you from the other side. No peeking!" she said excitedly.

Remus waited until he felt Hermione pull him out of the car. It wasn't raining which was a rare event but not unwelcome at the moment.

Hermione pulled him in and stopped once they were in the café area of the shop.

"Ok when I tell you remove the blindfold and turn so you can see your present," Hermione said not able to contain her excitement for long.

Hermione gave a recently arrived Severus and told him to set the cake on the table with the drinks and came back with open arms to take Teddy from her arms.

"Ok, Remus you can look now," Hermione said.

"SURPRISE!" She and Teddy yelled with smiles on their faces, Severus just offered a kind smile.

Remus looked around the place and gasped. He had always wanted a bookshop of his own and now that dream was coming true.

"Mia you really, really shouldn't have done this," Remus said as he walked towards his friends.

Hermione smiled at him, gave him the deed and said, "The old owner didn't have a price on the place and included a list of resources in the offer for free."

Remus couldn't believe it. His friends had given him a bookshop.

"And don't you go thinking that you have to repay us in anyway. Because the only way that will satisfy us to see you happy and by the smile on your face I can see that you are," Severus said with a chuckle.

Remus nodded and moved to sit between them with Teddy on his lap.

"So, who wants cake?" Hermione asked and laughed when the three boys raised their hand.

It seemed like hours and the three friends spent the time catching up and talking about anything really until someone knocked on the front door.

"Hello?" a female voice said.

Remus stood, passed Teddy to Severus and walked up to the door.

"Yes?" he asked at the woman that was currently looking out at the forestry around.

When she turned Remus didn't expect to be literally pulled to this young woman. And by the looks of it the woman wasn't expecting it either.

"May I help you?" Remus asked when he came back to his senses.

The woman blinked several times and nodded giving him a small piece of paper with the title of a book on it

"You wouldn't happen to have this book in your store would you?" she asked shyly.

Remus smiled warmly at the woman and nodded even though he hadn't the slightest idea.

"Yes, of course. Come in no need to be shy," he said in a soft tone.

There were gasps from the other room. Severus and Hermione were cleaning up the make-shift party items and trying not to make it obvious that they were more than just a little curious at the at the visitor that made Remus use his soft voice. It was obvious that the only time that voice ever came out was when he was with Teddy.

"Sorry, where did my manners go?" the young woman said with a shy smile, "my name is Leah, Leah Clearwater, what's yours." she asked.

'Oh, damn! What the hell is my name!' Remus thought, as his cheeks grew warm.

"Sorry for him not answering, but his name is Remus Lupin. And no don't worry he's my brother," Hermione said as she came into the main hall.

Remus almost sighed in relief at Hermione's rescue.

"Oh, its nice to meet you I'm Leah Clearwater," Leah smiled at Hermione and hid the fact that she was relieved that her imprint was not married, or was he?

Hermione smiled kindly and saw the paper in Remus' hand. She quickly retrieved it and looked for the book on the paper.

"She's a bookworm isn't she?" Leah asked kindly trying to start a conversation.

Remus laughed heartily for what seemed to be the first time in his life and nodded.

"Yes she is. It's a nickname that has been used for her many times," he said still laughing.

"Hey! Don't make me call you yours!" Hermione yelled from the other side of the shop.

"Which nickname I have none," he said not knowing that Hermione is well armed and ready to retaliate.

"I wouldn't say that you have none Remus, she is well armed and ready to fire," Severus said as he came into the room balancing Teddy on his hip, "hello, I'm Severus Hermione's fiancé." He said with a nod and smile on his face.

"Leah, nice to meet you," she said with a kind smile.

Leah's gaze shifted to Teddy who was trying to hide behind Severus' hair.

"Hi, what's your name?" Leah said softly.

Teddy looked shyly at Leah and smiled.

"Hi, my name is Teddy," he said with a shy giggle and returned to his hiding behind Severus' hair.

"Come on Teddy lets go find a book, yes?" Severus said to Teddy.

"Yeah!" Teddy nearly yelled.

Severus put him down and Teddy grabbed Severus' hand and pulled him along for the ride.

"He is and adorable one isn't he?" Leah said to Remus who was looking fondly at Teddy as he sat down in Severus' lap to read 'James And The Giant Peach.'

"Here's your book Ms. Clearwater," Hermione said coming into the room with Leah's book in hand.

"No need for formalities, please call me call me Leah," Leah said nodding her thanks for the book, "and little Teddy is adorable! Is he your son?" Leah asked curiously.

Hermione looked at Remus and he nodded signaling that he would be the one to explain as much as he could.

"Alright then call me Hermione or Mia is fine both the boys call me Mia. No, Teddy is not my son. Lets go to the register and your free to roam as you like," Hermione said trying to hold her wide smile.

"Thanks so much," Leah said happy to see that she could stay and read if she wanted but sad that her imprint has a son and may have wife.

There goes the hope of a non-married imprint.

"Not a problem, Lord knows that I did what you are doing more times than one, hence the nickname 'Bookworm,'" Hermione said.

Leah forced a laugh, that didn't go unnoticed by Hermione.

"Want something to drink or eat as you read your book?" Remus asked cautiously as he saw Leah walk towards one of the tables in the café.

Leah smiled kindly, nodded and said, "orange tea if you have any and shortbread cookies would be great thanks."

"Coming right up," Severus said as he walked into the room with a sleeping Teddy in his arms.

Severus moved to the kitchen behind the café counter to get Leah her refreshments and sighed heavily knowing that if Leah was interested in Remus that it was going to be a bit harder to now that she has seen Teddy. She thinks that Remus has a wife around here somewhere. Damn.

Hermione who was now taking Teddy to the bedroom called Remus to the apartment upstairs. Now in bed Hermione asked Remus to help enlarging the place to hold more than just the one bedroom it had.

"She seems to have caught your attention," Hermione said cautiously while casting the spell.

Remus blushed and nodded sheepishly casting the spell as well and said, "yes but now she must think that there is a mommy somewhere around here. I think I should at least say that Tonks is no longer with us."\

Remus was talking more to himself than Hermione at the moment. Hermione understood that he was thinking to himself to see how he was going to tell Leah about Tonks.

"Now, all has been taken care of business wise all we have to do is get the place running and the café stocked and you'll be good as new. And don't worry Minerva is giving the year off to help Harry get all the "guests" that are in Grimmaulds Place out. Plus, you can have me work here with you if you'll have me," Hermione said carefully.

Remus was shocked at what she had said.

"Come here Mia, you know that I would never be here without yours and Severus' help. I really appreciate what you both have done for me." Remus said hugging Hermione close.

"So, do I get the job?" Hermione asked.

Remus smiled at her and nodded.

Hermione smiled and continued magically enlarging the once small apartment and said, "this way I can babysit Teddy while you woo Ms. Leah downstairs."

Remus nearly tripped but nodded.

Down in the café Leah was chewing on her lip and thinking of the events of the day. She had been running around not really thinking of anything but the fact that if there really is or was someone out there for her then where could he be? And who is he? What she didn't count on was stopping at the small bookshop that is close to the rez and meeting her imprint there of all places.

The first time their eyes met she felt the world move and gravity shift as all strings to the world were broken and one steel cord held her tight to the man in front of her. He is a full inch taller than her with sandy hair with flecks of grey and dark blue grey eyes. When his sent reached her nose she realized that he was a werewolf. Leah tried to stare and while looking at him she noticed his scars. Damn, the scars accentuate his handsomeness and other things as well.

Leah was secretly a quiet girl. That she was as stubborn as hell was another thing entirely. She had gotten used to turning into a huge dog but the thing that bugged her most was that she didn't have any secrets to keep to herself, now that sucked.

When he asked if she needed anything she knew that she had fallen. She gave him the paper that was in her hand and asked if he had the book in his store. He was really sweet and by how he acted she knew that he had felt something when their gazes met. When he invited her in his last statement made her chuckle, almost.

No need to be shy he says.

'YES! there is a need to be shy I'm meeting my imprint! And he doesn't know it yet, crap!' Leah thought in a private rant.

'Damn! My mother would kill me if she ever found out that I had completely omitted my manners,' Leah thought as her brain kicked in.

"Sorry, where did my manners go?" She said with a shy smile, "my name is Leah, Leah Clearwater, what's yours?"

Leah noticed that his face got all pale and knew that he was going through what she went through a few moments ago, temporary memory loss.

"Sorry for him not answering, but his name is Remus Lupin," a woman said as she came into the main hall.

The woman is a real beauty with rich caramel colored skin, light chocolate brown eyes, a killer body, and a heart shaped face. Leah nearly collapsed at the thought that her imprint might be married and with family.

"And no don't worry he's my brother. I'm Hermione by the way," the woman said smiling.

"Oh, its nice to meet you I'm Leah Clearwater," Leah smiled at Hermione and hid the fact that she was relieved that her imprint was not married, or was he? Hopefully he wasn't.

Hermione smiled kindly and saw the paper in Remus' hand. She quickly retrieved it and looked for the book on the paper.

"She's a bookworm isn't she?" Leah asked kindly trying to start a conversation. It worked he smiled after his sister and did something surprising.

He laughed heartily for what seemed to be the first time in his life and nodded.

"Yes she is. It's a nickname that has been used for her many times," he said still laughing.

Leah was happy that she had done something to put a smile on his face. The smile seemed to light up his whole face and made him look younger than what he really is.

"Hey! Don't make me call you yours!" Hermione yelled from the other side of the shop. She sure is a little spitfire, which is never a bad thing as long as you have the spitfire in you on a leash.

"Which nickname I have none," he said still smiling.

"I wouldn't say that you have none Remus, she is well armed and ready to fire," Severus said as he came into the room balancing Teddy on his hip, "hello, I'm Severus Hermione's fiancé." He said with a nod and smile on his face.

'Damn, is the world based on sexy men? Or is it just me?' Leah thought trying not to stare. He is hot! And that voice damn!

"Leah, nice to meet you," she said with a kind smile.

Leah's gaze shifted to Teddy who was trying to hide behind Severus' hair.

Leah froze and hoped that the little boy in Severus' arms was his and not Remus'. Nonetheless she shifted forward slowly and said, "hi, I'm Leah what's your name?"

Teddy looked at Leah shyly and smiled.

"Hi, my name is Teddy," he said with a shy giggle and returned to his hiding behind Severus' hair.

"Come on Teddy lets go find a book, yes?" Severus asked seeming to sense the growing tension in the room.

"Yeah!" Teddy nearly yelled oblivious to the growing tension in the room.

Severus put him down and Teddy grabbed Severus' hand and pulled him along for the ride.

"He is and adorable one isn't he?" Leah said to Remus who was looking fondly at Teddy as he sat down in Severus' lap to read 'James And The Giant Peach.' Leah noticed the look and that seemed to answer the question that was burning a hole through her brain. Leah's heart gave a strong lurch and she recognized it as one of pain.

Her imprint has a son and that meant that his wife was around. Leah was going to be there no matter what, and she was going to start by finding out if Remus' wife was a good woman. With a mental nod Leah returned to the land of the living.

"Here's your book Ms. Clearwater," Hermione said coming into the room with Leah's book in hand.

"No need for formalities, please call me call me Leah," Leah said nodding her thanks for the book, "and little Teddy is adorable! Is he your son?" Leah asked curiously begging whatever God that is out there to make Teddy Severus and Hermione's little son.

Leah noticed how Hermione looked at Remus and he nodded in silent confirmation of something.

"Alright then call me Hermione or Mia is fine both the boys call me Mia. And no, Teddy is not my son. Lets go to the register and your free to roam as you like," Hermione said trying to hold her wide smile.

Leah's heart gave another painful lurch as her fears were becoming a reality.

"Thanks so much," Leah said trying to keep the happy façade. But also pleased that she could stay and read if she wanted. That way she could keep an eye on her imprint.

There goes the hope of a non-married imprint.

"Not a problem, Lord knows that I did what you are doing more times than one, hence the nickname 'Bookworm,'" Hermione said.

Leah forced a laugh hoping that she wouldn't break down in front of all of them.

"Want something to drink or eat as you read your book?" Remus asked cautiously as he saw Leah walk towards on of the tables in the café.

Leah forced a kind smile, nodded and said, "orange tea if you have any and shortbread cookies would be great thanks."

"Coming right up," Severus said as he walked into the room with a sleeping Teddy in his arms.

Leah sat in one of the corner tables hoping that Remus would leave so she could at least have a few moments to gather her thoughts.

When Severus arrived with her tea and cookies she noticed that Teddy wasn't with him.

'Teddy is with his mother most likely,' her brain yelled.

"Thanks," she said.

"Not a problem. And if your wondering what Remus' nickname is don't worry about it Mia will be calling him by it sooner rather than later, as harmless as the term 'Bookworm' is if used too much will get on her nerves and Remus has been using it more than he normally would. But don't worry your fine," Severus said with a kind smile.

Leah laughed and nodded. But the pain that had settle in her heart was becoming too much and she was ready to explode. She looked around to make sure that she was alone for the moment and let a few of her tears fall.

Here she was sitting down nursing her tea and nibbling on her cookies and bearing for the second time in her life the feeling of a broken heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Song–Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift

Teddy might have been four going on five years old but what most people didn't know was that he understood what they were talking about.

And yes, he knew that his mommy wasn't coming back from work. Daddy, auntie Hermione, and Uncle Severus took their time to explain to him why mommy wasn't coming back. During the explanation daddy began to sound funny and he began to fry. Teddy didn't want to hear anymore, he understood that what happened to mommy was not good but that she was in a better place loving him and looking out for both him and daddy.

"Don't cry daddy. Like you said mommy is in a better place. If she is then there is no need to fell sad," Teddy had told Remus as he tried to get a hold of himself.

Remus looked at Teddy and gave him a small smile and nodded.

"Your right Ted. Mommy would not want us sad either, but we can remember her the way she was. Happy, and colorful," Remus said as he pulled Teddy on his lap.

Teddy was now looking at Remus questioningly as he packed their belongings.

After getting in the airplane Teddy knew that they were going somewhere new and was looking forward to spending sometime with his daddy.

Sooner than what Teddy deemed appropriate Teddy was woken up by the voice of a woman. When Teddy looked up wide awake now he noticed that he was sitting in a car-seat in a muggle transportation thing. When he discovered who the voice belonged to he was happy to see that it was none other than his auntie Mia. When she stopped in front of a building he then understood why she had said to be quiet this was daddy's birthday gift! Cake was cut and he made a quick job of making it disappear, then there was a knock at the door and since then everything got interesting.

There was a really pretty lady here to buy a book from daddy's new store. A lot of things happened and Teddy noticed that when auntie Mia took him to bed that the lady in the cafè was really sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here's a chapter dedicated to Teddy. Sorry for it being so short.  
> Don't forget to RATE AND REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Leah talk and Hermione wants to...(I'll just let you guys read and see).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ALIVE!!! Sorry for the delay, family is coming soon and I have been busy helping my mom get the house in running order to welcome multiple persons other than my folks, brother and I. This summer is gonna be FUN (note the sarcasm). Enough about me and on with the show!!!
> 
> AND a big, big, BIG THANK YOU to everyone who has taken the time to read this story honestly I never thought it would be as good as it is. So, everyone thanks again for reading! :D

Remus POV

I stood behind the door of the little cafe just staring at her. She is truly a beauty. But why would a girl like that have such a sad look on her face? Had someone caused her pain? If so then whoever they are better be out of town with me here...wait. WHAT! I don't know this girl and I have protective feelings for her. Hmm... Odd.

I took a deep breath and walked in with a kind smile on my face hoping that none of my nervousness is showing. I nearly tripped when her gaze met my own. Her eyes are a soft brown with a burning fire lighting the, but there is also this sadness that if not careful will consume the fire she has. Our gazes lingered together and I felt a strange pull towards her. What is that?

I kept walking towards her (our gazes never wavered) and sat in the unoccupied seat in front of her. I ran my eyes over her body and noticed the tattoo on her arm. And remembered the stories that came with this place.

She's a wolf.

"Can I ask a personal question?" I asked hoping that the imprinting thing was in a way true.

She looked at me and the realization in her eyes told me she knew what I wanted to know.

"I didn't mean to I swear it just happened my accident! I know you have your son and your wife and–" She cried but I cut her off.

"Wait, wife? Dora died two years ago," I said trying to appease her.

She stopped crying but the tears still fell. I moved to the seat closest to her and moved to wipe away the tears. Her skin was feverish and oddly comforting.

"Your wife died?" She asked her voice laced with pain.

I nodded my gazes never left hers.

"I'm sorry for your loss," she said taking my free hand in both of hers.

I gave her a small grin and noticed that it didn't bother me when she said it. Or hurt as much. Dora was my first love she'll always have her place in my heart but I have to move on.

I gave her a nod and continued to say what wanted when she came in through the door of the store.

"I hope if its fine by you...I want to get to know you," I said trying to keep the anxiety from showing in my voice.

Her eyes widened.

Oh, Merlin! I've done it now!

Then she nodded and a smile appeared on her face.

"I would like that. Yes, I would like that very much," she said with a delightful laugh.

She moves forward and wraps her arms around my neck in a hug. I hold her to me as if for dear life and nearly made us fall when I heard whispering from the other room, "Severus please tell me we can find a home here, please!"

Oh dear. Hermione wants to move here, well I should have seen that coming.

"Looks like we are going to have more family here than you expected Remus," Leah said laughing.

I nodded with enthusiasm and then bombshell hit me. How am I going to explain to Leah about magic?

@/~//~/@

Leah POV

He wants to get to know me! He wants to give this..us a chance! I was wrong by speculating that he was married but who wouldn't think that of a person if they saw a kid in their arms?

I looked up at him when him when he started to chuckle. I was going to ask him what was funny when I heard Hermione talking to Severus.

"Severus please tell me we can find a home here, please!"

Well, it looks like we are going to be welcoming more people into the tribe than will be expected when the time comes for Remus to be introduced to the Council of Elders. I put my head on his shoulder and inhaled his woodsy sent and closed my eyes. It's nice to have a mate and experience it for yourself instead of seeing it from the others' minds for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and hits are always welcome!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day! My mind is gonna go wind down some now XDD

Leah's POV

I am in a serious slump at the moment. Remus and I have been going out for the past week and a half and to be honest...it has been one of the best times of my life. And Teddy is a such a sweet child always showing me his favorite books, telling me about his daddy(which is his favorite thing to do), and just being with him is a guarantee that a smile will forever be present after meeting him. And to be completely honest, I haven't felt this happy in awhile not since Sam imprited on Emily and not since I discovered my furry little problem. At the moment I am making my way down to see Remus, he said he has something important to tell me. And to tell you the truth I do too.

As the store came into view I fazed, dressed and mentally prepared myself for what Remus wanted to tell me and for his reaction to the news of my...furry little problem. I entered the store and sent Severus (who was behind the check out counter) a smile and wave hello.

"Why hello Leah," he said with a smile.

I walked into the cafe and smiled at Hermione who was stocking up the case with short breads, cakes and cookies.

"Morning Hermione how are you?" I asked kindly.

"Oh, good morning Leah just getting ready to open the store," she said with a smile.

I heard the padding of little feet on wood and knew that Teddy knew I was here. And I was not disappointed when I saw a naked (safe for a towel hanging on by a thread around his little waist) Teddy running towards me.

"Teddy! Come on now the sooner your showered the sooner you can go play! Teddy!" I heard Remus call as he ran around the top floor looking for Teddy.

I chuckled quietly and adjusted the towel around Teddy's waist. I knelt down to greet Teddy and was happy when I suddenly found myself with the small boy's arms around my neck. I put my finger to my lips to signal for him to be quiet, then I turned to Hermione and asked, "Where could I find your bathroom? I have a trick or two up my sleeve as to how to get this little one showered."

Hermione nodded with a kind smile and kindly showed me the way.

I nodded my thanks and walked out of the cafe with Teddy in my arms.

"Well, well Teddy you have managed to escape the bath yet again," Severus said fondly ruffling the boy's hair.

Teddy laughed and nodded enthusiastically.

I laughed along with him and asked, "Does he evade bathing often?"

Severus gave me a fond grin and nodded while saying, "I can count the times Remus has had to use a kiddy pool and hose to bathe Teddy, and don't ask how he wrestled him into the pool because I don't know. All I know is that I don't ever want to be the one bathing this little one."

We heard a snort from the cafe, "Careful Severus, I might not be too fond or too nice of getting wet when the time comes for us to have our own little ones."

I outright laughed at the look in Severus' face and proceeded to leave the lovebirds to their banter.

"Do you like cake and chocolate?" I asked Teddy as we walked to the bathroom.

He nodded enthusiastically and went on telling me how chocolate chip cookies are his favorite and how he loves to eat them with ice cream and with warm milk before bed. I chuckle as told me about he wanted to eat a cookie as big as his head one day. This boy is just too cute. We walked into the bathroom and kept him talking as I turned on the bath and filled it with warm water. In nearly no time at all I had Teddy clean and in the clothes that were laid out on the bathroom counter. He looked like a mini-Remus, in his kaki pants, light brown button-up and vest.

"How about we find daddy?" I said as I ran my fingers through his still wet hair.

Teddy nodded and proceeded to pull me down the hall to a door. This must be Remus' room.

I knocked on the door and was surprised when I saw Remus standing there with out a shirt.

Damn! He's hot!

"Miss Leah?" I heard Teddy ask.

I shook my head lightly and reluctantly looked away from a half naked Remus.

"Yes?" I asked looking down at him.

"Daddy wants to ask you something?" he said with a small smile.

I turned to look at Remus, "Sorry for coming up without telling you but I heard that you were having trouble getting Teddy bathed and dressed so I thought I could lend a hand."

He gave me that half grin I love and said, "Don't worry about that it's alright I've been looking into getting him to willingly bathe. Curiosity is killing how did you get him to take his bath?"

He seemed desperate to know and I giggled at his expense.

"The secret is to talk to him and make him unaware that he is going to bathe," I said smiling at Teddy who was singing and dancing to his own tune around me.

His jaw dropped and he looked awestruck at the fact that that is all he had to do all along to get his boy into the shower.

"You are my hero today Leah thank you," he said with a bright smile.

I grinned at him and said, "He was no trouble at all."

We stood there for a moment in silence, but strangely enough it wasn't awkward.

"I guess I'll wait for you downstairs," I said looking down at Teddy who was patiently waiting for something to happen.

"You don't have to. All I have to do is throw on a shirt and we can go for a walk or something?" He asked with a shy smile.

I nodded and started to dance around with Teddy.

"May I cut in?" we heard Remus ask from behind me.

Teddy looked at his father head cocked to the side in thought. After a moment Teddy shook his head no and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Why can't I dance with Ms. Leah?" Remus asked kindly.

"Because..." Teddy said holding onto me tighter.

I looked down at Teddy and saw that he was close to tears.

"Teddy you can tell me if you like?" I said as I moved to carry him.

He nodded mutely and put his head on my shoulder as I shifted him on my hip.

I looked at Remus and told him to follow me into the cafe where Severus and Hermione were clearly having a moment.

"Hey, smile!" I heard from behind me then there was a flash.

"Remus John Lupin!" Hermione started to yell as Severus went after Remus who it turns out was holding a camera in his hand.

"Blasted dog give me that camera!" Severus yelled as he chased Remus both outside and inside the cafe.

"Oh dear sorry you had to see that Leah," Hermione said setting down two steaming mugs of coffee and one of milk for Teddy.

"No need to worry Hermione my brothers all have girlfriends and it's something I'm used to seeing," I said with a smile and laugh.

In truth, I lived in a small cottage built by Mrs. Cullen close to the main house, which isn't so bad when you get used to the smell. And truth be told it is better there than at the rez at the moment.

"Teddy what is it that you wanted to tell me?" I asked.

Teddy looked at the table with a faraway look, like he was remembering something important.

"Teddy?" I asked again. Suddenly I had my arms full of a sobbing Teddy.

"Teddy what is it? Is there something wrong?" I asked again.

He shook his head no and and answered, "You make my daddy happy."

I sat there momentarily stunned as Teddy kept sobbing into my shoulder and all I could think about was to hold him close and wait for him to finish telling me what had him in such distress.

"Do you want to be my mommy?" he suddenly asked.

And all of the sudden whatever worries I had over what Remus had to tell me or about me telling him about my furry little problem turned idle compared to the question asked by Teddy.

I gave Teddy a worried but delighted look, he wanted me to be his mom, but why?

"I would love to be your mommy, but why?" I asked gently.

Teddy gave me a smile and said, "Because I can see you love my daddy very much. And you are really really good to me too! You play with me, read to and with me, you like to spend time with me a lot!"

I gave him a happy smile and nodded at everything he said. He was right, but it wasn't just up to me it is up to Remus as well. And to top everything off we haven't known each other for very long, that is something that will need to be explained to Teddy as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again comments, kudos, etc. are welcome!!! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the wolf is out heads will roll...literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating this passed week. Summer cleaning has gotten to it's peak and this involves my room and closet *cringe.* But in other news I did see the film "Maleficent" and I have to say it was a really interesting twist to the original we are used to. If you guys have seen it let me know if you want a story out of that movie and what pairing you want to see. 
> 
> On with the show!!!

Leah POV

Saturday there is nothing like it, especially for me in about an hour. Today is the day I'm going to reveal the she wolf to Remus. And to be honest I am completely terrified. I sighed and got out of bed to start my morning routine.

It's 8:30 am. I am standing a few feet into the forest line behind my house taking my clothes and knotting them around my ankles. I shivered slightly as I felt the cold air hit my heated skin and couldn't help but sigh happily as the wind seemed to wrap around my body. I take a deep breath and sprinted deeper into the forest shifting as I ran. As I ran in my wolf shape I felt strangely...liberated unlike the other times before Remus and his family (Teddy, Hermione, and Severus) came here. Before them shifting felt like more like an obligation than something liberating or something I could use as a way to just get rid of excess energy.

I was quickly approaching the bookstore and stopped contemplating whether or not I should tell him one last time. Then it hit me, vampire.

I looked around and saw Teddy playing on a homemade swing and as I kept looking for the source of the stench I found that the vampire was a few feet close to Teddy. I had no time to reach the leech (not close enough) I quickly jumped at Teddy and covered him with my paws. Teddy let a out a scream and ran inside as I stood to face the leech that had come out from behind the trees. I bared my teeth at the woman and jumped at the same time she launched at me. I quickly had the leech clamped between my teeth and was about to snap the bitch's head off when she started to flail around. During her last attempt she must have kicked hard enough to break my left arm.

I felt my shoulder break and snapped her head off. I turned to find Severus, Remus and Hermione standing in front of me pointing sticks my way. Before I could shift All of the sudden everything went dark.

~/~/~

Remus POV

I woke up at 7 am, my regular time and had no problem with my morning routine before Teddy came in screaming, "Daddy its saturday!"

I chuckled and bathed and dressed and all ready for breakfast. When I entered the kitchen I saw Hermione and Severus sharing the jobs of preparing breakfast and setting the table. I set Teddy down and moved to help them, in nearly no time at all we were have breakfast and talking, laughing and going through the list of what we need to finish on the store to open it to the public, so far Leah has been the only one coming and going. After breakfast and the clearing of the table Teddy proceeded to go out side and play on the swing I made for him with Severus' help of corse. I was arranging the books on the shelves when I smelt it. Wolf. Then I heard Teddy screaming. Severus, Hermione and I ran outside to see this horse sized wolf pushing Teddy behind it and standing in front of a pale white and...ewww what is that god awful stench? Next thing I know the pale woman's head is severed and the wolf is turning limply toward us.

We raised our wands and I swear in all that is holy none of us shot as spell as the wolf fell on the ground. Teddy ran up to the unconscious wolf before I could reach for him.

"Teddy get away from it!" I told him.

"No daddy wait. Its Ms. Leah daddy," Teddy said as he petted the wolf.

The wolf seemed to regain consciousness because next thing we all know its pushing Teddy back with its head and looking around for the decapitated woman. It seemed to remember what it had done to it and turned to look at Teddy as if checking if he was injured, like a she-wolf looking after its pup.

Teddy walked up to the wolf and touched its front leg.

The wolf winced and moved away, its leg was broken.

Teddy moved forward again and waved his hand a little. After a moment he put his hand on its leg again. Teddy healed its leg wandlesly, at his age?

"Hi Ms. Leah," Teddy said opening his arms for a hug.

The wolf moved to lay on the ground and nodded his head at Teddy.

I for the first time since coming out side took a deep breath of air and found that the wolf's scent smelled like...Leah. Leah's a wolf.

I didn't know what to do or say. I just stood there frozen on the spot staring at Leah.

She seemed to take this as some sort of answer because she got up of the ground, keeping her head down due to Teddy still having his arms around her neck.

"Come on Ms. Leah," Teddy said as he released her form his hold.

Leah shook her head "no" and ran into the forest.

~/~/~

Leah POV

After regaining consciousness I found myself face to face with a curious looking Teddy. Then I remembered the leech that had been here. I quickly stood and pushed Teddy behind me in case she was still around. I looked around and found the headless leech on motionless on the ground. I turned to Teddy and was relieved to see that he was not hurt.

Teddy walked over to me and reached to touch my broken leg. I winced at the contact and pulled away only to have him run his hand over my broken arm. I felt the bones mend under the skin but it was not painful. After a moment I found my leg had been healed completely. I stared at Teddy for a moment then remembered that one of my cousins had gone to Salem to study witchcraft. He is going to be one powerful wizard some day.

"Hi Ms. Leah," Teddy said opening his arms.

I knew he wanted a hug and I happily obliged. I laid on my hunches and lowered my head, and in the blink of an eye had my "paws" full of a hugging, squealing boy.

I heard someone take a deep breath and saw Hermione, Severus and Remus starting at me.

Oh, shit this was not suppose to happen.

'Come on Remus what are your thoughts on having a wolfish girlfriend. Do something damn it! Do something...please I need you to do or say something...anything,' I thought as we stared at each other.

But he didn't do or say anything he just stood there mouth agape and...nothing he just stood there and nothing was happening.

Then I came to a hard and painful realization...he doesn't want me. I stood up leaving my head down for Teddy's arms are still around my neck.

"Come on Ms. Leah," Teddy said releasing my neck from his surprisingly strong hold.

I raised my head and shook it "no" and made a quick dash for the forest before anyone had a chance to say anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment. :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am soooooooo sorry for the belated update.

Leah POV

I just ran and ran deeper and deeper into the woods not really seeing where I was actually going...I didn't care. It could be the fact that I could still be in shock from the expressions on Remus, Severus, and Hermione's faces. It could be the pain of their (especially Remus') reactions to my being a she-wolf, in the end I think that it's all of the damn above.

I stopped in front of the cottage that Bella, Edward and Nessie resided in and managed to change back. The house has changed since the stand off with the Volturi, both the main house and the cottage have had extra bedrooms and bathrooms added since Jake and Nessie bonded. I chuckled ruefully at myself thinking about all the times I was jealous of the wolves and their mates, and how I wanted someone like they did even if nothing romantic ever occurred. I finished getting dressed and knocked on the door hoping against hope that Bella would be at home. I was surprised to see Blondie open the door.

"Hello Leah," She said kindly.

I mustered a semi-strained 'hi' before she noticed that I had no fight in me for banter of any type.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" She asked opening the door for me indicating that I could come in.

I wrapped my arms around myself and asked, "Is Bella home?"

"Yes she is, in fact all the girls are here. We're sort of having a girls night in and left the main house in the hands of our men to have their own little 'Men Only' party," She said with a small smile.

I nodded and sat in the farthest corner of the large sofa facing the lit fireplace.

I pulled my knees to my chest and hopped that this ache in my chest would go away, stupid of me really but hey a girl can hope right? I stared at the dancing flames and let the pain consume me. I didn't realize I was crying until I felt someone cover me up with a blanket, I look up to see Esme sitting on a cushion next to me (on the floor) and Bella sitting in front of me. Alice and Rose sat on the opposite sofa waiting for something.

"Are you alright Leah?" Esme asked as she took my hand into her freezing one.

I shook my head and considered telling them what had happened. Maybe I should just get it out and maybe I'll feel better.

"I went by the bookstore Remus owns," I started cringing at the sound of his name, "and had come to the conclusion that in order for our relationship to grow further I needed to comic clean to and his family about what I really am. So, I ran up to the forest behind the house kinda waging war against myself running the pros and cons of what I was about to do. Out of nowhere I was hit with an unfamiliar vampire scent near the edge of the forest," I stopped to take a deep breath and get my breathing and heart under control (or as under control as you can when you're a shapeshifter).

"There was a vampire on the rez!?" Asked a stunned Bella.

I looked around to see the rest of the Cullen women with the same astonish looks on their faces.

"Later, if it isn't any trouble I would like Edward to take a sweep at what I saw to make sure kit wasn't anyone that your family knows," I said looking away from the fireplace.

Everyone nodded. And it was obvious that no one needed to be a mind reader to read the not so subtle message running through everyone's minds. We don't need a 'Victori(a)ous' replay.

"Teddy, Remus' son was on the homp made swing. She was about to pounce on him I shifted and was able to give Teddy a gentle push off of the swing the before the vamp could do anything to him. Next thing I know Remus, Hermoine and Severus are out side,to say they were stunned is an I had the bitch's neck in my mouth by then, but before I froze at the looks on their faces. I didn't take it personally because they had yet to know who was under the fur, so to speak," I said finishing the last sentence with a mirthless chuckle.

I pulled my legs tighter to me and took a deep breath. To my surprise Rosalie the Blondsicle of the Cullen household was sitting on the armrest behind me in the blink off an eye and put her hand on my blanket clad shoulder offering support.

"The vamp took my moment of weakness as a chanto to escape and started to thrash around, that ended up with me getting a broken shoulder. I managed to bite her neck in half. The next thing I know I blackout, it only must have been a short moment because the next thing I know I wake up to see Teddy looking at me, as if he knew it was me inside the wolf," I said curiously.

The expressions around of all the women are fleeting. And I don't blame them, hoes many times in your life do shift into a wolf, fain then wake up to find a small boy looking at you as you were nothing?

"And that is not the boggling thing. What had and still has me thrown for a loop is that when I had finished gaining my bareigns, he had walked up to me rabbis hand lightly over my broken arm and in a moment it was healed iLife magic!" I said astonishedly.

"Did you just say like magic?" Bella asked curiously.

I nodded.

"Well, I should not be telling you this but by what little you have said about Teddy I think that Forks' supernatural population has hit a new level," she said as if she was deep in thought.

"How do you mean?" Asked Esme.

Bella looked skeptical at first but then smiled and said, "I think Forks has received it's first wizard or wizards."

"What!?" Everyone said at the same time.

"Yup, they must be wizards, and powerful ones at that if you say that little Teddy was able to heal you by just touching you," she said kindly.

That made some sense to things I saw in the upper level of the bookstore. Like how the second floor has more room than humanly possible while there type or sign of any renovations being done.

"Hey, could it be a possibility that they will not have a problem with me being a wolf?" I asked trying and possibly failing to hide the fear in my voice.

Bella gave me a sympathetic look and said, "I don't knot Leah. It depends on whether or not they are open minded used in a way used to such ideas."

I nodded and decided to go and see Remus and see where we stand after he saw my more...wolf-ish personality.

"Just give them time and if you need to see them tomorrow then you can just be cautious of their reactions," Bella said with a kind smile.

Everyone nodded and smiled. any moat matter what happens we'll always be here for you," Rosalie said giving my shoulder a light squeeze.

I nodded thankfully and told them that I would be slipping into the main house to get some sleep. A little after the confrontation with the Volturi Esme gave Seth and I a roI'm each in the main house. Our mother had nothing against us moving in with the Cullen's especially since Jake and Nessie are mates and since she moved in with Bella's father Charlie.


	7. Chapter 7

Leah's POV

It had been close to three days since my secret has been revealed. And since then my phone has been ringing off the hook nearly, nearly half of the calls and texts have been from Remus. The rest have been from my mom and Charlie making sure I'm ok. I keep looking at my phone reading and listening to Remus' messages and cry at the fact he still wants me around. On the fourth day of my wallowing he asked me to pass my the bookstore because he has something important to tell me. After sending him a quick reply I got out of bed and tied the bundle of clothes around my leg and jumped out the bay window of my room (in the Cullen main house).

As I sped through the forest I couldn't help but think about what Remus had to tell me. And if Bella was right about him being a wizard then I hope that he isn't disgusted by the fact that I am a wolf, well more specifically speaking a shapeshifter but anyway...I hope he and the others are not bothered by that fact. As the store came into view I came to stop a full three feet away from where the forest line ended. I stood there and stared at the store front, and for the record I was actually considering chickening out. I know it doesn't sound like me but what else can I do when its my heart on the line? I just threw caution to the wind and changed into my human for, dressed and crossed the street bracing myself for whatever reaction I was going to get from within.

I opened the door as quietly as I could and walked into to be greeted by a squealing Teddy running down the stairs and jumping into my arms.

'Well, there goes the element of surprise,' I thought as I gladly and happily picked Teddy up and hugged him close.

I miss this, I miss coming nearly everyday and seeing everyone and holding Teddy and having Remus next to me as we walked through the woods and to the town. I kept a tight hold on Teddy as if he was going to be pulled from me at any moment, and for all I knew that can happen.

"Miss Leah?" Teddy said as he pulled his face away from my neck.

I looked at his eyes and whispered, "Yes."

"Are you going away again?" He asked, the fear was clear and I couldn't help but feel guilty.

After I had become a sort of staple in this child's life I just up and leave for three days without any form of contact. How could I do that to him? To sweet little Teddy?

I looked at Teddy and said, "I can't promise I won't go away again, but what I can promise is that I will do my best to spend as much time with you as I can."

I knew that that is not the answer he expected from me, but it's the best I can promise until Remus and I have settled whatever it is we need settled...even if one of those topics to settle is the fact that I'm a shifter.

We heard someone clear their throat and I turned to see both Hermione and Severus standing on the archway that lead to the cafe of the bookshop. The looks of disbelief and distrust a mix on their features. I gave Teddy one last hug and kiss on his forehead and set him down.

"No," he said as his feet touched the ground his arms tightening around my neck.

I got on my knees and pulled his arms from where they were circling my neck and took his hands in mine.

"You have to go with your aunt Hermione and uncle Severus for now sweetheart. Daddy and I have things to talk about–"

"Like how your werewolf!?" Said an angry Severus.

"Don't talk to Ms. Leah that way uncle Severus," Teddy said standing between Severus and I.

I stood and gave Teddy a gentle push towards his uncles and steeled myself for what I know will be a long day and an even longer explanation...to Remus as well as to Severus and Hermione. I'm not sure how to explain my shifting to Teddy just yet but if his reaction a few days ago is any inclination then there is the chance that there will be no problem with Teddy and my wolf.

"Go with your aunt and uncle for a few minutes like Ms. Leah told you Teddy," I heard Remus say coming down the stairs.

I almost looked up at him but stopped. My wolf howled in pain and I nearly fell into the desire to jump him, I will never admit this to the boys any of them the fact that holding a tight leash on your more canine instincts is more difficult when you have your imprint...not to mention the even tighter leash when said imprint is standing a few inches away from you. I kept my gaze to the ground and waited for someone, anyone to break the awkward silence. I spared a subtle glance at the couple still in the room, as if waiting for me to do or say something to justify my being a wolf and why. The why can pertain to why I kept (and still keep) it a secret. To my surprise and I'm sure to the surprise of others Teddy stood in the middle of the room and all of the sudden his hair turned into lightest shade of hot pink I have ever seen in my life.

"Teddy!" Remus, Hermione, and Severus surprisedly yelled in unison.

Teddy grinned like the cat that swallowed the canary.

"Well, Ted knows when to diffuse an awkward silence doesn't he?" I mumbled lowly to myself.

I heard Remus chuckle even though he is still at the bottom of the step while I was close to the front door. How is that possible?

"Well, I guess we know who will be revealing their secrets first today," said a clearly irritated Severus who had a giggling Teddy slung over his shoulder.

I spared a glance at Remus who had an amused grin on his face as if he knew something like this would happen.

"Remus did you have a hand in this?" Asked a very surprised Hermione.

Remus let out barking laugh and said, "Well, Teddy said that when Ms. Leah comes he was going to show her his trick. He said that you were being unfair to Leah for keeping a secret when we ourselves are holding secrets."

I looked at Teddy in astonishment, if that boys keeps up with these plots his name will have to be changed from Teddy to Jimmy Neutron boy genius.

"Remus, at this rate Teddy will end up in Slytherin," Hermione said holding back her laughs, "And he's right...she comes willingly and we welcome her with distrust while we ourselves hold our witchcraft and wizardry a secret."

"Bella was right," I mumbled to myself.

"Who was right about what Leah?" Asked Remus who was now standing next to me.

I looked up at him and sheepishly say, "One of my friends is familiar with magic and told me about the rather large chance there is of you guys being wizards."

"Really?" The three of them asked in unison.

I nodded and moved forward to take Teddy from Severus who gladly passed the now sleeping boy to me.

"Now when it comes to me I am not a witch. There might have been some magic involved which explains why our ancestors have shifted into wolves, but other than that I don't think there are any witches or wizards in my family," I said in all honestly.

Everyone looked at me with small smiles and nods of understanding. I gave them all a nod and kind smile understanding their hesitation and we moved into the cafe to talk a bit further about their magic my wolf and what is most interesting...Remus' wolf.

Back In Grimmauld's Place

Sirius was sitting in the kitchen table going over the past 2-3 weeks. How could this happen? More importantly how could he let happen to his best mate no less?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a second upload. Hope all of you are well and don't for get to leave a comment and subscribe :)


	8. Chapter 8

Author's POV

Sirius Black sat on his table in Grimmauld Place. Thinking over what could have happened to his best mate to pick and leave without telling anyone? Had he done something to make Remus disappear the way he did? And if he did how is he ever going to earn his friend's forgiveness? But before he could start the hunt for his friend, Sirius ran over the last few days Remus stayed at Grimmauld's and the outcome is not good. Had he let his friend be over smothered by their close friends? Sirius remembered how Harry never seemed to agree to the treatment pity both Remus and Teddy received long after Tonks died. He knows now that he was in the wrong to doubt his friend so deeply. Maybe Remus leaving has to do with that...the looks of pity and carefully spoken conversations would take there toll on anyone. Sirius guessed that all the pity and carefulness is what ended up driving Remus away...

He heaved a deep remorseful sigh and took a deep sig of whiskey. They were all (including him; except Harry) wrong in they way they treated the older wolf. They only thing left to do now was contact the Weasley's and give them the same tongue lashing his conscious just gave him and send a letter to Harry to see if he could help in the search for Remus.

~/~ ~/~ ~/~

Remus POV

I still could not believe that Leah is a shapeshifter and she shifts into a wolf at that.

After Leah explained the traditions and ancestral history of the reservation I began to understand a lot of what is happening and why Leah killed the vampire.

"But not all vampires are bad or sons of bitches. Some are good and just kill for survival and not sport. Those that kill for survival usually eat or drink whatever you want to call it, criminals and the homeless that have no family or are close to dying," Leah told us.

That made sense, according to Leah both Quileute shape shifter legends and vampire worlds remain secret. The vampires are sentenced to death for the revelation of their world.

"Well, since you now know of us being wizards and we now know about you being a shape shifter, and about half of your family being made out of vampires there is only one thing left for you to know," I said as I signaled Hermione and Severus to take Teddy.

Leah must've been curious about whatever I had to tell her.

"What is it Remus?" Leah asked with curiosity and a well hidden panic laced in her voice.

I took a deep breath and said, "I'm just going to come out and say it...Leah I'm a werewolf. A real, turns when the moon is full werewolf."

Leah was gapping at me like a fish and cleared her throat.

"Well, since we are baring it all right here right now there is something I deliberately left out of the what comes with being a shape shifter...at least with these part of the world's shifters," she said carefully.

"Yes?" I asked reaching out to take her hand.

Leah noticeably shifted in her seat and turned her gaze to the table.

"Leah whatever you have to tell me cannot be as bad as what I just told you about me," I said with a small grin and giving her hand a small squeeze.

Leah took a deep breath and started to say, "Well, there is this thing..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for not updating for so long. School has just plummeted to its peak and getting busier and busier as the days and weeks go by. Feed back is always appreciated thanks :D


	9. Chapter 9

Previously:

"Well, since we are baring it all right here right now there is something I deliberately left out of the what comes with being a shape shifter...at least with these part of the world's shifters," she said carefully.

"Yes?" I asked reaching out to take her hand.

Leah noticeably shifted in her seat and turned her gaze to the table.

"Leah whatever you have to tell me cannot be as bad as what I just told you about me," I said with a small grin and giving her hand a small squeeze.

Leah took a deep breath and started to say, "Well, there is this thing..."

0//0

Leah POV

"Well, the thing is that there is this thing that happens when shifters meet their prospective mates," I started cautiously.

He nodded for me to continue, I noticed that the look in his eyes had shifted to something I could not identify.

"This thing is called imprinting. Imprinting is not like love at first sight, quite the opposite actually. Imprinting feels like...gravity has moved suddenly. And now its not the world holding you in place any more he or she does... You become whatever he or she needs you to be, whether it be a protector, friend, brother/sister, or a...lover. That person and the imprinter will be connected for the rest of their lives," I finished quietly.

I snuck a look at Remus to find him gapping at me.

"What does this mean Leah? That some day you'll find your imprint?" he asked his voice rising a little bit.

"Well–" I began but was cut off by him.

"What!? And what then Leah? What will we do about us, huh?" he bellowed getting up from his seat and pacing in front of me.

"Well, what I meant to say before I was so rudely interrupted was that I have already found my imprint–"

"What!? And you didn't even think to tell me!?" He bellowed again.

I let out a giggle and stood up. I stood in front of him and placed my hand on either side of his face.

"Again, what I meant to say before I was so rudely interrupted is that you are my imprint you silly man," I said my face breaking into a wide grin.

The look on Remus' face is nearly comical.

"You? Me? Imprint?" he asked in a flabbergasted voice.

I giggle again and nodded.

He gave me a weak chuckle and next thing I know he's on the ground. I looked down at him and sighed.

"Well, it could have gone worse," I said to myself and set to work on getting Remus to couch that had been placed in the cafe.

I managed to sneak in and out of the kitchen with a wet towel rag. I started with putting the rag on his forehead and slowly getting him out of his unconscious state. I stayed by his side for about an hour when he started to wake up.

"Leah?" he said dazedly.

I took his hand and gave him a small smile. Then it hit me...what if the bond caused by imprinting scared him away? What if he doesn't want anything to do with me after all that I have told him? Let alone what happened a few days ago. I felt fear's cold grip take hold of me and couldn't help but slip and believe all the nasty things it was whispering in my head.

"Leah!" I heard someone call.

I snapped out of my self induced insecurities and focused on Remus who had just barely woken up.

"Yes?"

"I was asking if you are alright. You kind of spaced out there for a minute," Remus said as he made some room for me to sit more comfortably.

"It's nothing for you to be worried about," I said trying to hide my fear.

"Leah, it's going to take me some time to come to terms with what you just told me. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea if you left," he said scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

I nodded numbly and stood. I made my way to the front and nearly fell when a small body collided into mine. I looked down to see Teddy's now black hair connected to my middle.

"Don't go Ms. Leah please," he said tears in his eyes.

I nearly broke right then and there but I couldn't let Teddy see me like that. I gave him a watery smile instead and held him tight.

"Oh, my little eavesdropper. I have to go home right now okay? And whenever you need me all you have to do is howl at the moon. I'll hear it," I said placing a shaky kiss on his forehead.

"But you and daddy belong together," he said his voice thick with tears waiting to be shed.

"Teddy," I heard Remus call.

"No! She can't leave daddy, don't let her leave!" Teddy yelled at his father letting me go momentarily.

I didn't turn to see him (Remus) if I did my resolve would fall and all that would be left for all to see would be the broken glass. I closed my eyes and waited...and waited. But nothing came, no tug to the hand, no hand on my shoulder to stop me from leaving or to turn me around. Tears began to fall and I knew I had to get out before I loose it more than I was already loosing it. When I opened my eyes it was to see Hermione and Severus standing in front of me. I turned around in time to catch a sobbing Teddy in my arms.

"Please, don't go. I love you," he said as tears fell from his eyes.

I got on one knee and held onto him for dear life.

"I love you too. But if your daddy needs me to leave I have to. Sweetie promise me you'll howl at the moon," I said nearly pleading. Hell, I am pleading.

He nodded profusely and gave my neck a squeeze.

I held on tightly to him one last time and pulled him carefully away from me, wiped his tears away and gave him a gentle nudge towards Remus. I stood and without saying a single goodbye exited the establishment. After I put some distance me and the store I took my clothes off hurriedly and I barely had time to tie it in a bundle around my ankle before my emotions took over and I burst into my wolf form. After I was in my wolf form I began running where? I don't know and at the moment don't care all I know is that the insecurities were not unjustified. Not now at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay school had taken over for a bit. Heres the rest and I may update either today or tomorrow. I recently opened a twitter if you guys are interested the page is for taking requests, making polls in case you guys have any recommendations etc. So if any of you are interested you can follow me at IrisR92. The profile pic is of Jack Skellington and Sally. Feel free to leave kudos and comments :D


	10. Chapter 10

Leah P.O.V

Run.

That is all I could do at the moment. That was all that really registered with me at all.

As I sped through the trees the look in little Teddy's eyes made me come to a full stop. Tears fell from my eyes like rivers. As the look on Teddy, Hermione, Severus and especially Remus' faces flashed behind in my memory flashed through my mind I truly believe that this may very well be my last time at the shop. The revelation about my heritage and the bond Remus and I share did not and will not make anything easier. Their faces seemed to be a movie just playing in my mind over and over, with this in my mind's eye the pain seemed to increase. Poor Teddy...my poor cub, what has my appearance into your life brought you?

The imprinting bond seemed to have been a heart because I could feel it's palpitations all through out my body. Every beat sent searing pain throughout my entire being.

I came to an abrupt stop as a clearing came to view. As I walked towards the edge I felt the weight of the pain increase, suddenly I felt my legs give away from under me. The cool earth beneath me reminded me that I could still feel even if it was just physical at the moment. I stayed in my wolf form and placed my head on my front legs and let the tears fall. The wind was picking up and the waves below crashed against the rocks below but I didn't care. I was hurt and overwhelmed...and right now I don't know how I am going to sort or even deal with the emotions ragging inside of me.

My next decision might not have the best... but right had to I forced myself to sort through the emotions and memories I had pertaining to Remus and Teddy. I felt my heart break a little more and tears fall faster. The wind picked up and the chill actually made me chicer slightly. I was surprised to feel that the cold permeate my fur and kissed my heated skin. The cold seemed to tell me that it was time to leave. I raised my head from where it was on my front legs and sniffed the air. There was a storm heading this way and by the sound of the waves and the speed of the wind...it was going to be a big one. I stood on shaky legs and gave the grey twins that are (currently) the sea and sky. At the moment the only sound that registered with me in my numb like state was the sound of the waves crashing and the whistling of the wind as it passed through the trees. I let them wash over me and sooth my addled nerves and whatever I had left of my heart.

As soon as I felt (physically at least) ready to sprint home I heard a tree branch snap as if someone had been sitting on them for sometime. Every muscle in my body tensed and I turned to face the space of trees where the sound came from. I heard a groan of pain coming from behind the tree line. It sounded human...but around Forks you could never be too careful. My defensive stance did not falter as I took quick sniff at the air and nearly jumped off the cliff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. School ended and about a week later Christmas came and with it came family. Hope you enjoy this update will be coming soon. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long. College is taking the piss and it isn't fun.

Teddy's POV (Note: Italics - speaking while in wolf form)

He didn't make her stay...

Daddy loves Ms. Leah I know it! I just need to get them together somehow.

I looked up at daddy and started punching his stomach yelling, "No, no, no!"

I just kept hitting him and sobbing for making Leah...my Ms. Leah leave when even I could see how happy they all were with her around, even Severus had started liking having Leah around. After uncle Severus pulled me away I saw my chance to go look for her. I managed to slip from his grasp and run out the front door and for the first time ever shifting into a wolf. I had been practicing to show Ms. Leah, and maybe this way she would let me run with herin our wolf forms. As I ran I could hear daddy call me but I kept running following the scent I had come to love so much. The sky was getting darker and darker as I sped through the heavy forest.

I stopped when I saw the white grey form of Ms. Leah's wolf. I stopped and shifted into a monkey and climbed the tree. I waited for her to stand up before starting to climb down the tree. But before I get off the branch I was on the branch began to crack until it fully broke and I fell. I fell on the ground as a monkey but when I shifted back into my human form my entire body hurt from the impact. I stood on shaky legs and walked towards where Ms. Leah stood close to the cliffs.

"Will you come back now Ms. Leah?" I asked as I continued to walk towards her.

Before I took a step closer she had my shirt in her teeth moving away from the cliffs and close to the forest. I was placed on the forest floor and shifted again into my wolf form.

"You were reckless in running from your daddy Teddy," Ms. Leah said to me butting my head softly but firmly with her nose.

I nodded and answered, "I know, but I just had to get you back. I know you love my daddy and I know that he loves you too! You must come back."

I added an excited wolf puppy bark.

I sat back down and looked at Ms. Leah waiting to see if she would come.

She breathed a sigh and shook her head and before she could say anything else I heard thunder coming from the sky.

A scared yip escaped me and I moved to stand under Ms. Leah.

"The storm is about to get really heavy. There is no time to take you back to your daddy but I know somewhere we could stay until the storm clears," Ms. Leah said, "Are you ok to run?" She asked worriedly and butting me with her head and sniffing me.

I nodded but I knew she would notice that body was too sore to run anywhere.

"I need you to shift back into your human form, that way you can climb on my back ok?" She said.

I nodded and did as she instructed.

After shifting back I climbed to sit on her back. Holding on tightly to the hair on her back we sped through the trees and and stopped in front of a beautiful house.

Ms. Leah nudged at my leg to get off and moved behind a span of trees.

"Alright Teddy we're going to be staying with a friend of mine until the storm clears up. Come on I'll introduce you to the rest of my family," she said picking me up.

I nodded and wrapped my arms and legs around her.

There is no way I am letting go of her.

"Jacob, Nessie could you come here I need to introduce you to someone," Ms. Leah called out, "Teddy you have to let me go so you can met them, come on," she said.

I reluctantly let go of her and as soon as my get touched the floor I moved to stand behind her legs.

"Guys this is Teddy Lupin he is going to be staying with us until the storm clears up. Teddy this is Nessie and Jacob my pack mate and Nessie's imprint," she introduced us.

Jacob is tall, very tall, with black hair and brown eyes. And Nessie is a pretty girl with a kind smile on her face.

I smiled at them from behind Ms. Leah's legs.

"Hey, it's ok they won't bite," she said giving me a gentle push towards the couple.

I nodded but did not move from my place behind her legs.

Ms. Leah gave me an understanding smile and picked me up again holding me tight to her and walked towards the couple.

"Hey there buddy nice to meet you," Jacob said with a kind smile.

I smiled at him and Nessie.

"Teddy do you want to see a movie with us?" Nessie asked with a bright smile on her face.

I looked at Ms. Leah and she nodded.

"Ok," I said.

Ms. Leah put me down and I was soon led to the TV room by Nessie who was followed by Jacob.

"Teddy I'll be right back," Ms. Leah said.

I nodded and followed Jacob into the room.


	12. Chapter 12

Teddy POV

As I walked into the big room and sat on the wide sofa in front of the widescreen T.V. As I looked around the room I couldn't help but take a deep breath of the house. I nearly jumped out of my skin because the scent of the is reminds me of the monster that Ms. Leah had killed. I'm not scared...Quite the opposite, I'm curious. After all, if they were a real danger Ms. Leah would not have brought me here.

"So what would you like to watch Ted?" Jacob asked as he looked through the library of movies.

I shrugged.

Jacob gave me a kind smile and said, "Ok let's see we've got Disney Movies of all kinds from princesses to Mickey Mouse, to Looney Toons (The originals because there's nothing better), Jimmy Neutron..."

The list went on but what drew me in were the Looney Toons. I had heard aunt Mione talk about them once but never actually saw them.

"I've never seen the Looney Toons?" I semi-asked.

Jacob's eyes widened, "You've never seen Bugs Bunny?" He asked all funny like.

I giggled and shook my head.

He gave me a wide smile and said, "Well, we'll just have to remedy that now won't we."

He pushed the DVD in and walked up to where I'm sitting he picked me up and threw me in the air making me laugh and sat me down next to him.

Nessie walked in a bit later with a bowl of popcorn and sat on Jacob's lap.

"Leah is on the phone with your daddy at the moment Teddy she'll be along a moment," she said with a kind smile.

I liked Ms. Nessie and Jacob too they are so kind. But I couldn't help but take a deep breath and find that Jacob smells almost like daddy. All earth and dirt and forest. Almost like dog.

My eyes widened at the realization that he could be like Ms. Leah...now I'm really really excited!

Leah POV (and a surprise someone at the end)

I took a deep breath and dialed the number to the bookstore.

"Hello, Lunar Cafe and Bookstore how may I help you?" answered a feminine voice.

It was Hermione that answered the phone. This didn't help calm my nerves but I had to inform them of Teddy's safety. Teddy comes first.

"Hi Hermione," I said unsurely.


	13. Chapter 13

Leah POV

I didn't know what to do or say. I knew that Hermione and I have had a good thing going since we met and even Severus was beginning to like me and vice versa. 

"Oh thank Merlin!" I heard Hermione say from the other end of the line. 

I was surprised to say the least, but mostly shocked at her outburst and said, "Just...just calling to let you know that Teddy is safe. He's going to be staying with me until the storm lows over. I mean if that's alright with Remus I mean."

"That's no trouble at all at least not from where I'm standing," I heard Hermione say.

I could have sworn there was a nervousness to her voice as she spoke and wondered why.

"Whose that on the phone Hermione?" I heard Severus ask from the other end.

"Leah, she's calling to let us know that Teddy is with her and that he is safe," she told him honestly traces of nervousness gone.

"Is that really Leah!?" She heard a shout from the other end and knew it to be Remus.

I held my breath and shook my head slightly at the fear that marred his smooth voice.

"Just tell him Hermione...he has a right to know that his son is safe and with whom," I said quietly, "I'll drop him by as soon as the storm clears up, bye."

I hung up not wanting to talk to Remus anymore than he (or I for that matter) wanted to and made my way back to where Teddy was sitting with Jacob and Nessie.

"Miss Leah look!" She heard Teddy say.

Looking up I saw him pointing at the television and couldn't help but smile at the look of pure happiness on his face as Bugs Bunny tricked Elmer to shoot Daffy.

"You look like you're liking those toons there Ted," I said as she went to sit on the other end of the sofa farthest away from Jacob and Nessie. 

Teddy who was sitting in the middle of the room nodded and stood and made his way to where I am he plopped himself on my lap.

"My favorite is Bugs," He said as he made himself comfortable on my lap.

I held him close and said, "He's my favorite too."

I couldn't help bu press my nose to the top of his head and breath in his fresh and childlike scent. I felt tears sting and tried not to let them go as I recognized the scent that is so purely Remus. I still remember how jealous I was of my brothers when they go their imprints and think that I'd never find mine. And here I am, I found my imprint but know don't know whether that's a good or bad thing. On the bright side I know I have an imprint and am no longer the odd ball out. But on the other hand, he might not to have anything to do with me. What scares me the most is that he seemed interested before all of the wolf stuff came into the picture. What if he can't accept me as I am and all my wolf brings with it? I guess I'll just have to wait and see what his choice is. And if the man is as stubborn as I know he can be then I'll just have to come face to face with his wolf to see what the wolf himself thinks of me.

0//~//0

Hermione POV

"You idiot," I said as the line went dead. 

Putting the phone down after ending the call from our end I turned to face a frankly mad looking Remus. I know he is terrified for Teddy all of us are but I should have known the boy would have morphed to chase after Leah. What had gone wrong? They were doing so well, Remus had told her about magic and his lycanthropy and she had told her of her shapeshifting.

"Teddy's fine, he's with Leah and she will drop him off when the storm clears up. Now, what could have possibly crossed your daft mind to hurt that girl the way you did?" I asked as I stood in front of him.

Remus calmed down some at that the yellow in his eyes turning blue once more at the knowledge the his cub is safe.

"She told me that she is for all intents and purposes my mate," he said as he hung his head.

"Daft wolf," I heard Severus say as he cuffed the back of Remus' head, "Do you have any idea the happiness you are tainting with your doubts? You were doing well before you found out she is a shifter and about he clear bond you two share. What has changed so much for you to disregard the clear happiness and mutual attraction you feel for and towards each other?"

My brows rose and I had to admit that Severus makes a good point. They're relationship was going well until secrets from both sides began to be brought to light.

Remus lowered his head and said, "I don't know...I suppose I'm in shock and still processing the fact that the woman I'm interested in is not only a she-wolf but my mate as well."

I understand where he is coming from. Kneeling in front of him I said, "Don't you think that this is a shock for her as well? I mean the man she's been practically drooling over is not only a father but a wizard and werewolf to boot. Wouldn't it be better for you both to sit down and have a true heart to heart? You're more than just a little interested her Remus we /all/ know that and Teddy adores her. To be completely honest Remus we haven't seen you this happy since before Tonks' passing. You deserve to be happy too dear friend."

I could see that I was getting to Remus.

He looked at me with tears in his eyes and a wet chuckle and said, "Truly the brightest witch of our age."

I smiled at him and replied, "And don't you forget it...I still think you and idiot."

Both Severus and Remus breath a chuckle at that in agreement.

The buzz in the air vanished now replaced with tentative hope. If I'm hones the hope is all of us praying that Leah comes back and joins our dysfunctional yet quaint little family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should there be a full moon in the next chapter for Leah to meet Mooney or should Sirius be next?

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Comments? Feedback is always appreciated :)


End file.
